


I Love You

by Sophangelo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophangelo/pseuds/Sophangelo
Summary: How Dan and Phil first said "I love you" to each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did this on my phone.

It was three in the morning. 

A Manchester apartment had all its residents asleep, except two young men cuddled up in their balcony. They rested on a pile of throw pillows, a thick blanket protecting them from the cold.

The little spoon, Dan, looked up at his cuddle-mate.

"Phil?" He whispered into the comforting silence.

Phil opened his tired blue eyes to look at his loved one.

"Yeah?"

"Did I mention I love you?"

He was surprised for a moment, but broke into a soft smile.

"No."

"Well, I love you."

Phil sighed happily as the brunet closed his eyes again, humming an unrecognizable tune.

"I love you too." The raven-haired boy whispered.

And as he rested his bed head next to the other boy's, Phil wished time would let them stay there forever.


End file.
